


A Talk™ Happens

by AuguralSanguinary



Series: What if... [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Harry/Uma is just implied, It's part of a series, M/M, Read the first part to understand this, The Ben/Harry is kinda just talked about, in this fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguralSanguinary/pseuds/AuguralSanguinary
Summary: Ben and Uma talk





	A Talk™ Happens

Uma and Audrey had arrived at Flora, Fauna and Merryweather’s cottage. It was small and homey. They had been happy to see Audrey and happy to meet Uma. They even invited her into a tradition they had upon Audrey arriving that Uma politely decline being involved in. Baking a cake wasn’t exactly what she wanted to do after a long carriage ride. Instead, while Audrey and the fairies were baking, she was sitting at the table, watching them and watching Ove run around outside. 

Uma was just watching, smiling at how happy Audrey seemed to be despite the mess the baking was causing, when Ben called her. 

“What’s up Benny-boo?”

_“Nothing much, how’re you and Audrey doing?”_

“Good. She’s baking a cake with her Fairy Godmothers right now, making a hell of a mess.”

“_Oh, I’m sure. But, it was also one of my favourite times being with Audrey, she gets so genuinely happy when she’s with her Fairy Godmothers, she doesn’t care about how dirty her clothes get or any sort of political things. She’s just happy and free.”_

“Yeah. Were you just calling to check up on us?”

_“No,”_

“Did you want to talk about your date with Harry?”

_“No.” _Ben answers quickly.

“Did it go badly?”

_“No, I just had to talk to my parents about it for the last two hours. Because, apparently, I have to clear any public dates with them. Especially if its where people from Auradon Prep will see me and someone most presume is in a relationship.”_

“Oh no.”

_“Yeah, I have now a stack of tabloids to read as homework, so I don’t date a taken person again.”_

“Oh my god.”

_“Yeah. The headlines are bullshit too. Listen to this, _ **‘King Ben out with son of Hook, whose engaged to a princess. Will there be war?’ ‘Uh oh! King Ben seen out with boyfriend of popular Isle Kid activist, Princess Uma.’ ‘Trouble in paradise? Son of Hook cheating on Daughter of Ursula?’** _ Oh, and this one is just plain rude, _ **‘King Ben and Son of Hook good friends?’ **_ right above a picture of me and Harry kissing.”_

“You kissed?”

_“That’s what you took from that?” _Ben exclaims.

“I mean, I think they’re funny, and I now want to read some of them.”

_“Don’t, they’re awful. Complete bullshit.”_

“But, I’m more interested in that you and Harry apparently had a good time.”

_“We did. It, it was a fun date. Never been on one like it before. You’re okay with this right? Harry said so, but-”_

“I helped you get dressed. Of course, I’m fine with you and Harry going out on dates. But, why did you call?”

_“...Mal says you’re ignoring her.”_

Uma groans before responding, “I have her blocked.”

_“Oh, well, can you unblock her?” _Ben asks and Uma gets up, quietly slipping out to the back to not bother Audrey.

“Why would I do that?”

__

“She wants to talk.”

__

“Why should I care?”

_“Uma, you should at least-”_

“No, Ben. She spelled me, violated my mind. I don’t care what she has to say, she hurt me, again. She hasn’t even apologized.”

_“Have you let her? Uma, you said so yourself, you were avoiding her after the coronation. Have you even spoken to her since Fairy Godmother broke your spell?”_

“Oh, please, she’s never been sorry for a thing in her life.”

__

“How do you know? Uma, this isn’t the Isle-”

__

“No shit.”

__

“She allowed to be sorry for things here. Hell, she apologized for spelling me. And I was fine with it.”

__

“Did you have to prompt her?” Uma scoffs at Ben’s extended silence, “That’s what I thought. She’s only sorry because you confronted her, and she would’ve been in trouble if she didn’t express remorse.”

__

“Uma-”

__

“No, why do you care so much?”

__

“You’re both my friends. I want you to get along.”

__

“There’s nothing she can say or do that’ll make me willing to get along with her. I get that your forgiving and look at everything objectively, but I can’t. She violated my mind, Ben. She made me hurt people I care about. If she didn’t spell Harry to be her friend too, I might’ve broken up with him with how insistent he was about me being spelled, because the spell on me had its defensive mechanisms. Why should I even consider, forgiving her?”

__

“Because you would’ve done the exact same thing? Uma, if you were in her shoes, if your mother was threatening harm upon Harry and Gil if you didn’t do as she said, you would’ve done the exact same thing.”

__

“No I wouldn’t-”

_“Fine! You would’ve done it better. If your mom wanted that wand, you would’ve been here for a day, maybe two, and then your mother would have the wand and you wouldn’t give two shits about who you hurt, so long as your friends were safe. Am I wrong?” _Uma didn’t respond to Ben’s question. He wasn’t. Uma would’ve stepped on anyone necessary to make sure her boys were safe. _“Uma, just give her a chance. That’s all I’m asking. If, after that chance, you still hate her, then you don’t need to be friends.” _ Ben pleads. Uma sighs but doesn’t respond. _“Uma?” _Ben asks after a few seconds of silence from Uma. 

“I’m here. Look, I’m mad. I’m allowed to be mad. But, when me and Audrey get back from our vacation, I’ll talk to Mal. Give her the chance you want me to give her. But until then, let me be angry and hurt about what she’s done. Let me work through it on my own.”

__

“Okay. Thank you.”

__

“Yeah, yeah. Give Harry a kiss for me.” Uma says before hanging up. She bends down and scratches Ove’s head. “I’m giving her a chance, doesn’t mean I have to like her.” Uma grumbles. Ove just barks in response and Uma stands up and heads back inside.

“Where’d you go?” Audrey asks, walking up to Uma, flour covering the front of her clothes, and apron.

“Out, Ben wanted to talk.”

“About?”

“Giving Mal a chance to apologize properly, once we get back.”

“Well, so long as he doesn’t just expect us to forgive her, I suppose, we can give her a chance to actually be apologetic. I suppose, I do need to tell her that her curtsy at the coronation wasn’t a real apology, and that she really hurt me.” Audrey says, sounding as if she was speaking a foreign tongue when talking about her feelings.

“You’re really not used to talking openly about how you feel.”

“No, I have a diary for all un-princess like emotions.” Audrey explains.

“Ah,” Uma says before changing the subject, they were on this vacation to get away from Mal and the Auradonian drama, “Cake done?”

“Yes! Come try it!” Audrey says happily, grabbing Uma’s hand and dragging her toward the fairies and the cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really inspired and sort of based off of a comment on the previous fic about Mal bashing. It wasn't my intention, but I also wanted to expand on how Uma feels and how Audrey feels to an extent. Also, this isn't meant to be an attack or anything. I just, wanted it to be more clearer that Uma and Audrey are teenage girls who have been hurt, badly, by someone, who to them, have seemed unapologetic. Because I write so much from Uma's perspective, and Uma has been hurt by Mal repeatedly, she's not going to be kind to Mal. She's going to insult and be mean. The same way any teenage girl would be to someone who has bullied them. 
> 
> This really focuses on Uma, but I wanted to show that just because someone hurts you, you're allowed to be mad, to be hurt, and still consider forgiving them. But ultimately, its your choice. 
> 
> Ben's really here because I needed him to make Uma look a bit more objectively at the situation. Because Ben really seems to do that a lot, even when things involve him personally, he looks at things objectively and finds the root of what happens and understands why someone does what they do. And Uma's emotional, still, it's been a little over a week, so Ben helps her see things a bit more objectively and throws her in Mal's shoes because, the commenter was correct, Uma would've done what Mal did if it was her friends on the line and she wouldn't have given two fucks about who she hurt (That is a lie, it'd probably eat at her, but she'd pretend she didn't give two fucks about who she hurt)
> 
> Also, I suck at coming up with Tabloid titles.


End file.
